Downpour
by Billy Rose
Summary: A sort of sequel to Things Untold. . .


**Title:** Downpour

**Author:** Billy Rose

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** This is a sorta sequel to "Things Untold," but not so much to "Immortal." This is a one-off, that I may continue once I get my lazy self to buying RE: Extinction or at least find the motivation to read the book. Note that this will probably take a helluva long time so try not to break out the pitchforks force me into continuing for at least a couple months if this doesn't suck as horribly as I suspect it does...

**Warnings:** **Spoilers**(sort of) for the end of the first two Resident Evil movies.

* * *

"Oh Matt – I'm so sorry!" Alice's eyes pleaded with the giant to stay with her, to forgive her. She still held onto one steel baton from the fight, too shocked to let it drop to the ground. Her free hand was on the cheek of the monstrosity she had once befriended, stroking in a calming motion that seemed to have no effect on the beast. Then there were two thunderous blasts and blood splattered onto Alice's face. She backed away with a horrified gasp as Nemesis's face was destroyed. 

Alice turned in time to see Cain returning a fairly huge Desert Eagle to one of his soldiers. He approached her as though she were merely a disobedient child that would eventually see the reason in his motives. She ignored his words, instead looking back to where Matt's one eye had been. When he was within just a few feet of her, Alice gripped the metal baton until her knuckles turned white. She turned and slapped Cain across the face with it. The arrogant bastard fell to the ground, clutching his face.

"It's not over yet!" Cain shouted, backing away and touching his bleeding cheek, almost as if to see if it was real.

Alice paused, turning, only to have a booted foot slam across her face. She spun away, staggering from the force. Quickly she hopped back to a safe distance, only to drop her guard when she saw her next opponent.

"...Rain?" For the second time since she woke up, Alice's eyes really glowed as if hope were literally lighting them up. If it weren't for the faint, perfectly round scar on Rain's forehead, Alice would swear she had imagined her death.

Dark, almost black eyes stared back at her hollowly. Rain registered that Alice apparently knew her, but there was so much work done on rebuilding her brain that most of her former personality was repressed or simply lost altogether. It didn't matter to her whether they knew each other - all that mattered was that she would win, that Rain would complete her mission and be assigned a new task to accomplish.

Cain pulled himself to his feet, laughing harshly, triumphantly even, while Rain stood at attention before Alice, an almost indifferent look on her face. He turned to Rain. "Finish Nemesis's mission, then you and I will leave here."

Thus began a fast paced fistfight between the two warriors Umbrella made. Physically Rain was the stronger of the two, and each blow she landed threatened to momentarily stun Alice and tip the fight in the Latina's favor. Alice however held the height and reach advantage. She was shut down time and time again by Rain's defensive capabilities, and switched tactics to fight Rain as if she were Nemesis - **_Matt,_** she corrected herself mentally.

Move into the guard to land a strike, then dance out of reach of retaliation. Strike and retreat, miss and pivot, attack then dodge. Rain soon began to falter under this onslaught, going mostly on the defensive. Her redeveloped mind was continuously analyzing Alice for the best strategy to finish this quickly. After several long, tense minutes, the spectators could barely process when Rain made her move it was so sudden.

Alice moved in for strike, which was blocked, and when she spun to deliver a backhand Rain grabbed her by the wrist and used the momentum to spin her in a wide circle. Rain let go after a few turns, making sure Alice was too disoriented to right herself midair.

Even as Alice rolled across the ground Rain was rushing forward at inhuman speed, anticipating where she would finally stop. She leapt into the air, bringing both fists together and over her head. Alice gasped and rolled to the side, the would-be killing blow landing just inches from her neck and forming small cracks in the pavement below them.

"Excellent!" Cain shouted from the sidelines, but he was ignored.

Alice flipped back to her feet, and Rain slowly took her fighting stance once again. Both warriors were far too focused on the fight at hand to notice that the others had somehow escaped their bonds. The only reason they did register it, however, was when Rain jerked sharply forward, falling to her knees. Her rewiring didn't allow her to feel pain when she was following an order, but that didn't mean her body wouldn't react to the damage.

Alice gasped as a plume of blood burst forward as three shots hit Rain - once in the arm, twice in the back. The taller woman dimly realized that Jill had been the one to attack while Rain wasn't paying attention to anyone but Alice. She rushed forward and placed her hands on either side of Rain's face, forcing their eyes to meet. Alice didn't flinch under the intense yet blank gaze of her friend.

After a few moments Rain slapped Alice's hands away and shoved her backwards. The member of the team once commanded by a man simply known as One rose unsteadily to her feet. She shared one cold look with Alice before trotting back to Cain, required to protect Cain on the way out of the soon to be smoldering crater formerly known as Raccoon City.

Alice flipped to her feet and chased after Rain. She grabbed a gun straight from the hand of an umbrella employee, then lunged forward, tackling Rain. Alice slammed the butt of the gun into Rain's temple, knocking her unconscious almost immediately.

With the other girl unconscious Alice took a moment to look over the other woman's face. She traced the scar from the bullet that had ended her un-life the first go around, before the shouts of the others reached her ears. She slipped her hands under Rain's form and carried her to the helicopter, unwilling to let her die without even a chance to be herself again.

She ignored Jill's questioning, suspicious glare as she strapped Rain onto the bed meant for Nemesis's transport. Cain was bargaining with Carlos for his life, and Jill, now in what seemed an inexplicable bad mood, simply turned and kicked the bastard out of the helicopter.

Alice raised an eyebrow at the display but Jill was moving to take a seat. She glanced at the others, and they too were giving strange looks all around. Carlos was frowning in thought at Jill's behavior. LJ was giving uneasy glances towards Rain, as though she were liable to wake up at any moment. Angie was stealing glances at Rain as well, sending curious looks Alice's way. Alice was watching Cain be devoured by his own mistake, and deriving some sick sort of pleasure from it, as well as shame for feeling satisfaction at the man's gruesome death.

"Alice?" Carlos asked softly, but loudly enough to be heard over the roar of the choppers.

"Yeah?" she responded wearily, placing a comforting arm around Angie.

"That is who I think it is, right?" He gestured to Rain, and a moment later Alice nodded once curtly. He cursed in Spanish, slightly awed with a wry grin. "I had heard that One's team had been wiped out." Jill looked between them, looking more and more irritated - as though they were sharing a private joke, one she wanted to understand but couldn't. "I suppose they're tougher than even their reputation-"

The helicopter jerked violently and he grabbed for purchase along the wall, effectively ending the conversation. "Hang on!" the pilot shouted to them, and they all scrambled for something solid to grab onto.

Alice lunged forward to shut the door on the copter, and just before she hit the button the missile detonated over Raccoon city. The force flung her back against the wall separating the flight deck from the rest of the helicopter, impaling herself on a metal hook that was sticking out from said wall. Dimly she could feel the parachutes the hook held slapping against the back of her legs, and she could just barely hear Angie shrieking in terror over her fading heartbeat. As she slowly lost consciousness and slipped into death she forced herself to focus on Rain, silently begging whoever may be listening that she would be alright.

_End - for now..._


End file.
